


Runs In The Family

by Puncake_Paradice



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Michael, Cute Michael, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Michael, Killer turns friendly, M/M, REMAKE Michael, he speaks!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puncake_Paradice/pseuds/Puncake_Paradice
Summary: October 31st in the entity's realm. No one knows except one person. Michael Myers. He decides to go and hunt his sister down, even if he has to invade another killer's trial for that. Instead of killing her, Michael takes a different route to his goal, leaving the trial with Laurie to join her on the other side.





	Runs In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic title -> Amanda Palmer "Runs In The Family"  
> \------------------------------------------------------  
> SO YO HEY THIS IS BOTTOM MYERS AND I HAVE A DEEP KINK FOR CUTE MICHAEL WITH LOTS OF FEELINGS AND EMOTIONAL PROBLEMS!  
> (Also I am going for the REMAKE Michael but with the appearance of the original one)
> 
> And I had to decide between Ace or David and Ace won. (Might change it later to what you guys might like)

There was nothing called 'time' in the realm of the entity. Just endless nights in the fog. Therefore there was no such thing as holidays, since no one knew the exact date. Some would just make up one to lighten the mood, but very few had an inner clock. Like Laurie's brother, Michael Myers.

His inner clock counted down every single second to exact precision. Ever since he was in the entity's realm, he counted the supposed weeks and months until this very day.

_Halloween._

It was today.. or tonight, whatever would suit the entity better.

Michael hoped to find his sister as an opponent in the next trial. To his disappointment, Laurie had to go up against the Huntress on Haddonfield, _their home_.

Of course Michael wasn't pleased, but he got even more mad when the entity announced, that Michael would not get his sister in any trial this day. So now he decided it was time to not obey any orders the entity would give him. He never really listened anyway, but here there was no other choice.

Sooner or later Laurie had to go into her own trial against the Huntress, together with Quentin, Dwight and Jake on Haddonfield. Shivers ran down her spine, as she heard the eerie Halloween music play, reminding of her fights with Michael a long time ago. It was weird to see this place in an even darker shade of light, than it was on Halloween. Now that all four started their fight against another killer, they split into two teams as well as they could, with a few exceptions. Jake usually worked on some hooks or traps during trials, so he walked off to find the most used hooks to sabotage them. Dwight and Quentin both worked on generators, missing a few skillchecks like always, but still remain out of sight when the killer approached to inspect the rusted generator and searching the area for any nasty survivors. Eventually the killer would leave again.

But it was still unclear to them who the killer was.

Laurie kind of guessed it could be Michael, due to her being in Haddonfield, but she was surprised to meet an angry Huntress around the corner. Now the chase began. Chases were one of Laurie's strenghts, making the killer waste time by circling one pallet the entire trial. Of course the killer would get pissed and made sure she'd die on that hook, no matter what.

This chase continued on and on, until the rest of the team finally finished their task. With all the generators on and the exit gates opened, Laurie only had to run to one of them, avoiding the deadly hatchets of the Huntress while remaining alive. She was already injured.

There it was. The exit gate right in front of her. This was her chance.

Dwight already waited at that gate, hoping to get between them to block a hit, but he was too far away from his teammate.

And this was it. Her death sentence.

The Huntress finally got Laurie with one of her hatches, resulting in her falling over right before the exit gate. Laurie tried to crawl and cried for help, looking at the anxious Dwight in front of her, who could only watch in horror, before getting downed as well with one of The Huntess' hatchets.

Insta-Hatchets.

No one knew that she had them, since she missed every single one of her hatchets.

Luckily for Dwight, he was able to crawl out in time before getting picked up by the enormous killer, leaving Laurie to her fate.

After getting picked up by the russian bunny, Laurie tried to wiggle her way out. Unfortunately she had already used her decisive strike early on, which turned out to be a mistake. She couldn't wiggle out in time, even with Jake blocking the hook. He first tried to sabotage it, but there wasn't enough time for him to do so. So instead he blocked it as much as he could before hiding away in the bushes.

There the sole survivor was. On a hook with The Huntress staring at her intensely.

„Where is you friend?“, she laughed at Laurie.

Meanwhile Quentin healed Jake with one of his newly found first-aid-kits, waiting for Jake to give orders, but he knew there was nothing they could do for her. Even Laurie knew that and nodded at them, telling them to leave her alone. And so they did. Quentin and Jake quickly ran out of the exit gate, while Laurie tried her best to get off herself. After failing, Laurie ended up in the struggle phase of the sacrifice.

The Huntress left with a laugh, walking around to enjoy her victory over Laurie, while Laurie struggled until the end. She struggled with her remaining strenght, but her vision started to blur and her hands got weaker by the minute, not being able to hold the entity's spike away from her. That was it. She closed her eyes in defeat.

Everything turned black and she stopped struggling, only to find herself getting pulled off the hook my a large silhouette.

„L.. Lau.. rie..“

Those were the words her savior said. Her name.

The unknown creature carried the weakened Laurie in her arms, slow walking to one of the exit gates and carefully putting her on the ground. As Laurie opened her eyes, she stopped breathing for a second as she was in shock.

It was her brother who saved her.

„Michael..? Why.. why did you..?“, she said after inhaling some air.

Michael shook his head and walked over to his sister, guiding her to the exit. She had to go before The Huntress came back. Still Laurie was confused as to why her murderous brother saved her. How did he even get into the trial? He is a killer afterall. There was no time, as The Huntress came back quickly, realizing that one of the killers entered _her trial_ and saving _her victim_. The Huntress quickly readied one of her insta-hatchets and threw them into Laurie's direction.

She would have hit, if Michael didn't step between them, taking the hatchet to his back to save his last remaining sister.The hatchet resulted in Michael tumbling over next to his sister in pain.

„G...G.. o...“ 

Laurie was still surprised to hear Michael talk to her. It sounded rusty and rugged, with a few breaks in between. Little did she know, that Michael trained to talk up until this very day.

„Not without you.“

Laurie quickly grabbed Michael's arm, dragging him over to the exit gate and leaving the trial. But it wasn't so easy for Michael, since killers are not allowed to leave the area. The black spikes immediatly impaled Michael as he tried to leave, earning a few quiet screams of pain from the large killer. The sole survivor looked at her brother in horror as she couldn't do anything for him.

_Why did she even consider it anyway? He tried to kill her for years now, why is she trying to save him?_

„Michael...“

She got up, holding her stomach and watching her brother trying to join her. Laurie could just leave. She survived, but something told her to stay and try to help him.

„La.. Laurie..“, he said repeatedly, reaching out one hand to her as he tried to escape The Huntress.

After hesitating, Laurie grabbed her brother's hand, pulling him out of the spikes to let Michael join her on the other side. Eventually after a few moments and tries, they succeeded and Michael clutched his body in pain, since the spikes damaged him heavily, leaving scars all over him.

After tending to her own wounds, Laurie heard a faint sound. _Was it sobbing?_

„Michael! You regret! I tell entity!“, the angry russian bunny yelled, before heading back to the shack, hanging her head in defeat and muttering curse words in her motherlanguage.

Everything faded to black for them, until both Michael and Laurie woke up in the forest. Normally every killer would return to their very own campfire just as the survivors did to theirs, but Michael was with Laurie. He broke the rules and he would pay for that. Laurie looked at his brother in shock as he was laying in the lush next to her, breathing heavily in pain. Eventually she realized what happened a few minutes ago

The larger man gripped at his chest as he tried to get up, but he was too weak. After watching him for a while, Laurie decided to crawl over to him.

_What was happening to him? Could he actually feel?_

Upon reaching her brother, Laurie finally overcame her fear of being close to her lunatic of a brother, gently laying him onto his back and inspecting his wounds. The entity left a lof of scratches and other wounds, such as burn and puncture marks on Michael's body as punishment for breaking the rules.

Finally Michael had enough strenght to raise himself up to sit across Laurie, immediatly hiding his body in his dirty overalls and turning away from her. He tried to hide everything. His body, his wounds, his face and emotions, but Laurie seemed angry for some reason that was unknown to the serial killer. It was obvious though. All these countless years, Michael tried to kill her, slaughtering Laurie's family and friends. Even after these events in this godforsaken forest, he tried his best to kill her again.

And now he saved Laurie's life. She demanded answers with no interruptions.

„Michael. I want the full truth now. Why did you try to kill me all this time and now decide to help me?!“, she yelled at him, receiving a scared glare from her brother.

All he could manage to speak out were a few raspy sounding noises together with coughs. The last time Michael really spoke was over 20 years ago. Now he tried his best to communicate with his sister.

„You.. a.. are.. Fa.. Fami.. ly..“

„That's why you tried to kill me this entire time?“

The larger man grew silent, his head hanging from his shoulders to avoid Laurie's cold stare. After a few silent seconds, Laurie sighed. She knew this wouldn't take them anywhere, so instead the moved closer and took a seat next to him.

„Michael-“

„I w.. want to.. to apolo.. gize.. I want.. to help.. y.. you.. now.. I d.. don't.. want.. to kill..“

His sister was surprised to hear these words coming from a mass murderer. She couldn't truly believe him. Maybe this was a trap, but she proved herself wrong as sobbing noise emitted from her emotionally broken brother.

It wasn't acted. It was real.

 

_He cried._

 


End file.
